


Be Careful

by norgbelulah



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after the day Peter Florrick made him Deputy State’s Attorney, Cary Agos slept in his new office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift of fic for iluvtheukoffice for my holiday gift fic meme. She gave me the choice of three prompts. I chose this one: _When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over._

The night after the day Peter Florrick made him Deputy State’s Attorney, Cary Agos slept in his new office. There was a couch and everything and he slumbered beatifically under the heady spell of satisfaction in his own success. It was the best fucking night of sleep he’d ever had.

He wakes the next morning (it’s a Saturday, he’s pretty sure) to Kalinda Sharma’s lovely face hovering over him.

“Mornin’,” he says, a grin as wide as the mighty Mississippi spread across his face.

She gazes at him, a smile hiding behind her eyes, and says, “Someone told me I could find you in here. They seemed to think you were hard at work. They said it must be how you shot your way to the top so fast.”

“Matan thinks it’s because I’m a brown-noser,” he says, propping himself up by his elbows. His shirt feels hot and stiff from the sweat of a night sleeping in an office heated for the Chicago winter, but he doesn’t care. He slept in his office, his fucking gorgeous Deputy SA’s office. “He probably thinks I sucked some people’s cocks, too.”

“Congratulations, Cary,” she says seriously, perching on the arm of the couch at his feet.

He loves her when she’s serious, but today he just can’t be. “Do you think I did?” He brushes his shoeless feet against the side seam of her skirt, prodding. Letting mischief settle in his eyes.

“Suck Peter Florrick’s dick? I shouldn’t think so. He doesn’t look at you in quite the right way.” Her smile undoes him, every time, even when she’s sticking a barb in him, or fucking him over. She looks down at his feet, which haven’t moved, then back up at him. There’s a question in her eyes.

He doesn’t move them. “How does he look at me?”

“Like he looked at me when I worked for him. Like he looks at everybody he fucks and forgets. Be careful, Cary.” Her voice is soft, concerned. She could have thrown that in his face. Instead she laid it at his feet.

He loves her when she cares. But he won’t let her bring him down, not today. Today, he woke up and she was here, after he slept on the couch in the Deputy SA’s office. “I’m always careful,” he says, still smiling. “I know how this place works. You don’t need to worry about me, Kalinda.”

She moves to grasp his right ankle, where his sock has fallen and his trouser leg has rode up to expose skin, and there’s a kind of honesty in her eyes that he’s never seen before when she replies, “I want to. Do you understand me?”

He feels his grin grow just a little wider and knows for sure she’ll wonder if he’s high or something. “I do,” he says and his chest feels light.

He lets that lightness propel him forward and pull her into his arms. She slides off her perch and their legs tangle together, twining with the desire to get closer. He leans in to kiss her, but her fingers rise up between them and she’s looking up at him through her lashes. It’s uncertain and still so very honest. “It’s hard sometimes, Cary, you know? I can’t—“

He kisses her fingers then, taking the tips of the first three inside his mouth, letting his tongue taste just this one part of her before any other, and she stops talking. “I know,” he says to her lips when she draws her hand away and up through his hair. “I’ll be careful.”

He can’t imagine being anything else. He can’t imagine being any more happy than he is now.

“Come home with me,” he says. “I’m not even supposed to be here today.”

“Neither am I,” she replies.

“Let me show you how careful I can be.”


End file.
